1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and a recording apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and a recording apparatus employing a semiconductor memory as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sound recording device, a tape recorder, a digital audio tape recorder (DAT) or a device employing a magneto-optical disc, is in widespread use. If, in these recording devices, recorded audio data, for example, is erased from the recording medium, the user designates an address of desired audio data and presses an erasure button for erasing the audio data.
In erasing the pre-set information signal from the recording medium, the contents of erasure cannot be confirmed once the erasure button is pressed, such that there is a risk of inadvertent erasure of the information signal not desired to be erased by the user.